Love that Shouldn't Exist
by Ciaura
Summary: Roxas is the newest member in the Organization XIII. He seems a bit dazed and out of it, so Axel tries to cheer him up and become friends. But what happens when Axel's and Roxas's new friendship turns out to be love? Akuroku This was written when I was much younger so please excuse any silly mistakes :D please enjoy and dont read if you dont like the pairing :3
1. Chapter 1

The Love That Shouldn't Exist (Chapter 1)

Chapter 1

In a universe of people with hearts or crazed monsters hunting hearts, there is no place for those humans without hearts. They don't exist, yet they be. They have no heart, yet they are not heartless. They are Nobodies.

"This is our final member, Number XIII" Xemnas announced from the highest chair in the room. Thirteen tall, white-grey chairs outlined the circular room. In each chair, sat a human with a black, long coat with silver chains and zips. Two of the chairs were empty. A symbol resembling a heart with a cross shape beneath it was the large design on the marbled floor. The walls and roof went up so unbelievably and far that they disappeared into a fade of white.

All eleven members gazed down from their towering chairs onto a young, fourteen old boy with golden blond hair. Behind him was a tall man with spiked red hair following behind him. Everyone murmured to each other and themselves.

Xemnas raise his hand to silence everyone. Everyone immediately stopped talking, except Demyx, who didn't realize until Luxord pointed to Xemnas.

"Our thirteenth member, Roxas" Xemnas looked down at the blond boy named Roxas. Roxas didn't move. He only stared ahead of him with a blank, zombie-like expression.

There was a moment of silence.

"Axel, show him around" Xemnas announced to the red-headed man.

"Yes" he replied.

"Meeting over" and almost immediately everyone left except Axel and Roxas.

"So…" Axel trailed on.

Roxas turned around, but didn't face him.

"Umm…well, lets get going, I suppose…" Axel started walk toward the large open doors. He stopped when before walking out and realized Roxas wasn't following him. A questioning expression spread across axel face as he looked at the blond. 'I wonder why he looks so sad… or maybe he's a quiet person' axel thought to himself. 'Though he doesn't look like the type… I wonder what would make him smile'. Axel let a small sigh and breathed in. Axel forced a large smile across his face.

"Roxxxxyyy!" Axel called to Roxas. "Let's go!" he said in a cheerful voice.

Roxas didn't move, he didn't even look at Axel. Axel thought harder, and a even bigger smile stretched over his face.

"I'll just have to drag you along then" Axel said, as he walked closer to the boy. He became really close that any normal person would feel awkward, but Roxas remained emotionless. Axel didn't fret though, he just grabbed the blond boys hand and pulled him towards the door. Roxas didn't move at first, but eventually started walking. Axel smiled at him and this time Roxas was looking up at him, and Axel swore he saw Roxas blush a little (so he says).

Axel walked him down the corridors and turned left and right almost constantly. By now they were running and axel didn't slow down for the corners. Axel looked like he had fun running down the hallways and turning sharply, though Roxas did not. Roxas suddenly became pale and looked like he was going to vomit. He tried not to say anything but when he reached his limit, he had to tell axel to stop.

"A-axel" he stammered. Axel stopped and turned immediately to see Roxas. First he was surprised that he talked and then even more so when he saw Roxas about to be sick.

"Oh my god!" axel gasped. Still holding Roxas's hand, he began to run, but Roxas tugged his sleeve.

"N-n-no" Roxas said. Axel looked worried, but then had an idea.

He let go of Roxas's hand and walked to his side. Then he grabbed Roxas's legs from beneath him and caught his shoulders with his other hand. Axel carried him down the hallway, through a door, and into a bathroom. He put Roxas in there, stood outside the door and caught his breath. He could hear the sounds of Roxas vomiting. He also heard him breath heavily. After the noises stopped axel called out though the door, "Roxas, you all right?" there was silence for a moment.

"Y-yes" he said. Axel opened the door to see Roxas sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. His arms and legs laid limply beside him. His face was extremely pale and his whole body seemed to be shaking slightly.

Axel rushed to Roxas and knelt beside him.

"Oh my- wha- are you-" axel was lost in a jumble of words.

"I'm fine" Roxas quietly breathed out.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pulled you around like that, I'm sorry" Axel apologized with a worried mixed with scared look.

"It's okay, I h-had a fever before" he looked straight in axels emerald, worried eyes.

"A fever?" Axel became even more worried. "You should've told me before!"

"It's o-okay, it's not that bad" Roxas tried to calm the red-head down.

"Let me check" Axel advance towards the blond, closing in the gap that separated them. He became so close, that their noses almost touched. Roxas didn't know what axel was doing and moved back slightly. Axel noticed so he held the young boys head close to his. With his other hand, he lifted the boys fringed. Axel got closer and closer, Roxas could feel his hot breath on his cheeks and lips. Eventually their foreheads touched and Roxas started trembling even more. Axel rested his forehead on Roxas's and closed his eyes. Roxas was shocked and his face turn bright red. Axel could feel the heat of Roxas grow hotter. Axel opened his eyes quickly. He almost immediately pulled away from Roxas. He stared at Roxas wide eyed as the look of realization showed in his eyes. Roxas was trying to take in what happened. His mind was blank when Axel was close, but now, millions of thoughts flooded through his mind instantly. He couldn't listen to himself, but one was louder than the rest. 'You wanted him to kiss you'. Roxas also realized in the few seconds that he was blushing brightly because of Axel, and when he noticed axel looked liked he'd realize this, he thought it was over.

"Oh my gosh, Roxy!" Roxas blushed even more when he called him 'Roxy'. Roxas sank deeper to the floor, 'he's realized it! He knows! But I don't know how I feel! But could he-'. Axel interrupted Roxas's thoughts.

"You do have a really bad fever!" axel blurted out. Roxas breathed in. 'how should I feel? Relieved? Confused? Disappointed? I don't know' he thought to himself. Roxas sunk to the floor. Everything went black.

"Roxas!" he heard axel call out. He felt axel pick him up and sat his body upright.

"Roxas! Rox…" he couldn't hear anything, but the voice of axel saying his name echoed in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Love that Shouldn't Exist (Chapter 2)

Chapter 2

"Calm down axel, he's not dead, he's just sleeping"

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, he is. I've told you so many times already!"

There was a pause. And then some sobbing.

"Oh, c'mon! I didn't yell at you!"

Someone mumbled something.

"I'm not angry at you either, now come out of the corner"

"Mhn… Axel" mumbled Roxas in his sleep. A loud gasp came from inside the room and a sound of someone's body colliding with the bed Roxas was on.

"Roxas! Roxas, can you hear me!" Axel shouted to Roxas, as he tightly held Roxas's hand. Roxas opened his mouth to say something.

"Mhmm…meh…nnnmmmm" he breathed quietly. Roxas could hear Axel getting closer and could feel his warm breath on his skin.

"Roxas" he murmured contently. Roxas could only imagined that Axel had smiled.

As Roxas slowly became conscious, but too weak to move, he suddenly remembered what happened before with axel. 'I blushed, didn't I?' he worriedly thought. 'Do I…like axel? I am turning gay?… No wait, it felt like I was blushing because I had a fever… oh, and then axel… he was checking my temperature… but it felt different to me' Roxas thought for awhile, trying to rationalize everything. He eventually thought of a good enough reason to himself. 'I was sick, I guess I was delirious'. Roxas wanted to stop thinking about it. He rolled over to his side.

"R-Roxas?" said a quiet, sweet voice. Roxas realized he could move. He fluttered open his eyes. He saw the dark ceiling above him. Roxas also notice that the darkness was most likely caused by it being nighttime. He slowly sat up and fell, but axel caught him just in time. Axel held him in his arms. Roxas looked up at the already familiar face. Roxas felt his cheek become warmer than usual.

"You scared me before" axel chuckled in relief.

"You were worried?" Roxas felt confused.

"Um…well" axel avoided Roxas's gaze. Roxas laid his hand on his cheek to make Axel look at him. Then Roxas saw that axels face was bright pink.

"Please tell me" Roxas said in a sweet voice as he begged axel for the answer.

"Ah," he tried to hide it but he couldn't hide anything from Roxas when he's being cute. Axel smiled and took a breath.

"Yeah, I was worried… you wouldn't believe how much you scared me" he admitted. He hugged Roxas tighter as Roxas snuggled into his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other.

"Roxas, are you sleepy?" Axel whispered into Roxas's ear. Roxas shook his head.

"No" he said.

"heheh, I guess not. You've been sleeping here for awhile" axel said.

"Here…" mumbled Roxas. "Um, where are we exactly" Roxas pulled away, but axel didn't let go. He looked around. The room was dim and the only light was the moonlight flooding through the window and covering everything. Though there wasn't much, only the bed that Roxas laid on, a door and a chair that axel must've been sitting on.

"This is your new bedroom" Axel announced. Axel smiled cheerfully. Roxas felt paralyzed and weak. 'I just want to…' Roxas started reaching up towards axels face. 'But…what if' Roxas hesitated. 'I need to…' Roxas place both of his hands on the side of axels head. Suddenly axel realized what Roxas was going to do. He began breathing heavily and his face turned red hot. He unconsciously inched closer to Roxas.

"I want to…" Roxas quietly breathed. They became so close that they could feel the heat emanate from their face and the hot breath on each others lips.

"Roxas…" whispered axel. That was all Roxas needed to make the first move. He press his mouth against axels soft, tender lips. A shock of complete happiness ran through both of the boys. Axel tightened his grip around Roxas's waist and Roxas pushed harder against axel. The blond boy moved his hands to around axels neck. Soon, they eventually parted to breathe. They both panted from nervousness.

"Ah, unmm" axel nervously scratched that back of his head.

"We just…"Roxas trailed off in thought, taking in what had happened.

"heh, erm yeah…" axel said. Axel stood up from the bed and began to walk towards the door.

"I think...I should go" axel turned to Roxas to see him sitting on a bed of messed blankets with the moonlight shining in his hair. He turned back to the door, when he felt Roxas leap into his back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't leave" Roxas pushed his face into the red-head's coat. Axel sighed.

"I can't say no to you" he turned around as Roxas loosened his grip but didn't let go. Roxas buried his head into axels chest. Axel smiled as he stroked Roxas's hair.

"Mmm…" Roxas made a long content hum.

"Do you wanna go out for a walk?" suggested axel. Roxas lift his head out from axel and nodded with a cute smile on his face. Axel slipped out of Roxas's grip and let out a fan girl scream.

"Kyaaa! Roxies so cute!" axel exclaimed.

"Will you SHUT UP!" screamed out a woman's voice, most likely Larxene.

"Axel…"Roxas sighed. Axel chuckled.

"I'm sorry" apologized axel. "Well, lets get going then".

"Kay" replied Roxas.


End file.
